


Drink A Beer

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Series: Dean Winchester One Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Dean reminisces about the reader at their favorite spot





	Drink A Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings; Drinking, angst, character death, canon typical violence, blood
> 
> This was written for @ravengirl94 ‘s 1.5K Challenge. My prompt was “I was worried about you. Well that was stupid.” I went super angsty on this I’m so sorry. Story was doubly inspired by Drink A Beer by Luke Bryan. I highly recommend you listen to it.

Dean was right.

Of course Dean was right. He always was. Especially when it came to love. Dean knew it wasn’t safe to fall in love. He knew it could never last. Not with the life that he lead. But he did, and here he was trying desperately not to tell himself ‘I told you so’.

Dean absently took a swig from the bottle in his hand, swinging his feet over the edge of the pier, barely missing the water below. The sun was ghosting over the horizon, casting red, orange, and yellow hues across the sky. The view was a beautiful one, but not one Dean could bring himself to enjoy. Not without her here.

To be completely honest, Dean wasn’t even sure what he was doing on this pier without her. Dean had just set out on a walk, trying to clear his head. Somehow, his feet had brought him here, whether it was by habit or unknown need, it didn’t matter. He stayed, even though this pier could no longer bring him the same solace it once did. It would never give Dean the same comfort.

He could still see her here. See her head tossed back, mouth wide as she laughed at something he had said. He could see her soft skin glowing in the low evening light. She was so clear to him, it was like she was still here, just as every other time he had been at this pier. Y/N was always here with Dean.

~

_“I’m claiming the last one.” Dean leaned into Y/n and reached behind her into the cooler. He pulled out the last beer and swiftly placed a kiss on her neck. She chuckled lowly._

_“Have at it Winchester. You know two is plenty for me.” She shook the still half full beer in her hand._

_“Lightweight.” He teased. Y/n shoved his shoulder, her nose wrinkling in mock disgust._

_“Shut up and watch the sunset.”_

_“Shut up and drink your beer.” Dean countered. She scoffed and turned her gaze back out onto the lake._

_Dean had a hard time with expressing his emotions. It never failed that they would somehow turn on him. So even though they had been right here in the situation a million times, he found it hard to tell her that no sunset could ever compare to her. It was the corniest thing he had ever thought, but she was the light in his ever dark life. She was there for him through everything, and unlike everyone else in his life, she had never let him down._

_“Dean you’re staring again.” He hadn’t noticed she had turned back towards him._

_“Just enjoying the view.” Dean smiled and climbed to his feet. He quickly began undressing. “Last one in has to buy the beer next time.” He laughed as he dove into the cool waters. She shook her head and laughed at the mischievous hunter before undressing and following right behind him._

~

It was here that Dean got up enough courage to kiss her the first time. It was everything he had hoped it would be. Her lips tasted like the beer she had been sipping on all night. And Y/N had leaned back into him, just as feverish for his touch as he was hers. It was here that she had told him she loved him.

~

_“Dean, for real.” She murmured against his lips. Her feeble attempts to push him away only elicited a chuckle from Dean. He pulled away from her, smiling._

_“What’s up sweetheart?” She looked away from him, into the disappearing sunset._

_“I don’t want this to end.” She sniffed._

_“Well the sun has to go down, it the laws of science.” He mused._

_“I’m serious Dean. I have to tell you something, but I’m so scared. I don’t want this,” She gestured between them, “to end. I’m afraid it’ll be too much.”_

_“Nothing you ever tell me could be too much for me,” He paused. “Baby, tell me what’s on your mind.” He dropped a hand on her lap. She took it both of hers, bring it to her mouth and pressing a soft kiss to his thumb._

_“Dean, you mean more to me than anything. And I know nothing means more to you than your brother-“_

_“Hey,” Dean interrupted, but Y/N continued._

_“And I’m okay with that, because I’ve come to realize, that I love you. That I’m in love with you, and that means as you are. I don’t want to change you, I- I-“ Dean caught her lips in his again, effectively shutting her up. Dean brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the one tear falling there._

_“I don’t know that you are right, that nothing means more to me than Sam, but Y/N, you are it for me.”_

~

He had meant that. Dean had thought that he would never feel that way ever again after Lisa. And as much as he tried not to, he couldn’t stop the way she stormed into his life. Her smile and her laugh, but even more her heart, and the way she never once pressured him to talk when he clearly didn’t want to. She never betrayed his trust, she was perfect for him. But like every other time Dean opened up, it all failed him, it all ended badly. Y/N used to say that everything happened for a reason, that there was plan for everything, something that Dean had a hard time believing. What was the reason for ending her life? What door opened as her life came to a crashing halt? What did it all mean? Dean looked up to sky, something he hadn’t done in a long time.

“Why couldn’t you let me have her a little longer?” He cried, chucking the now empty beer into the water.

~

_“Dean? Where’s Y/N?” Sam came barreling up to his brother. The darkness had become overwhelming as the pair had ran further and further into the woods._

_“I-I don’t know Sammy. She’s so much faster than both of us and before I knew it she was out of my sight.” Dean’s gun hung loosely in his hands as tried to think. As he tried not to worry. She was out there somewhere, alone in the woods with a werewolf. But then he heard the shots ring out, three consecutive shots._

_“Y/N?!” Dean booked it in the direction of the shots with Sam on his heels. Tree limbs whacked him in the face and roots were jumping up to trip him. But none of that mattered. Dean stumbled into the clearing, moonlight seeping through the large gap in the treetops. Y/N was on her knees, her gun and a body lying in front of her in the brush._

_“Oh my god,” Dean breathed as he ran to her side. Sam moving in to check the body on the ground. “Y/n **I was so worried about you.** ” He dropped to his knees beside her, his hands moving to brush her hair from her face._

_**“Well that was stupid of you.”** She chuckled weakly, a small bead of blood trickled down her chin._

_“Sweetheart?” Dean gasped as he noticed her hands clutching her abdomen. She collapsed then, falling into his arms. “No! Y/N dammit.” His hands clutched hers, moving them from her stomach. A bad idea. The blood was coming out quickly, too quickly._

_“Dean,” she gasped._

_“No, baby don’t talk. You are going to be fine.” He lied. She nodded, whether she believed him or because she thought it would help Dean, he wasn’t sure. He leaned down, kissing her lips lightly and then her forehead, leaving his lips lingering there until he felt her body relax in his arms._

_~_

Dean gasped, coming out of his memory, as the air spun around him. Castiel had materialized next to him.

“Go Cas.” Dean mumbled not even bothering to look up at the angel.

“Dean,” Cas rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “She’s okay.”

“Oh?” Dean finally looked up. “How do you know that?”

“She told me to tell you. She said to take all the time you need here. Sit and drink a beer until you can’t see straight tonight. But after that enough.” Cas reiterated her words to Dean. “She wanted me to tell you she is okay.”

“You talked to her? She’s in heaven?”

“Y/n is happy Dean, now you should be too.” And with that Castiel was gone.

Dean nodded to himself, knowing she would of course had found a way to tell Dean she was okay, even though she was the one who was dead and gone. “Okay sweetheart, okay.”


End file.
